Bocchan no Shitsuji
by bocchannoshitsuji
Summary: Ciel's parents had died in a car crash and he is forced to attend the Victorian Academy for spoiled kids. And the strangest thing about this academy is that...All students must have a butler at their side. Based on drama, Mei-chan no shitsuji
1. Ungrateful Meeting

**A/N: Thank you so much for clicking! But I have several things to say about this story:**

**-It is taken place in Modern Times**

**-Sebastian is human so he will definitely be Ooc, and maybe even Ciel might be as well (accidently)**

**-Since this is still the first chapter they wouldn't be at the academy… yet**

**-I am not a good writer, so please, please excuse me for my mistakes!**

**-Also this is based on a drama called "Mei-chan no Shitsuji" so the plot will be really similar but with different outcomes of course (Also I based this one other crazy Japanese school dramas as well…)**

**So the first chapter! Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Ungrateful Meeting**

Ciel Durless loved his life which he shared with his parents. Every day he would wake up in the morning to help his parents mend the dough for their bakery. Then he would always go off to school and return later to work behind the counter.

And he loved his parents dearly. His beautiful and kind mother, Rachel loved Ciel with all her heart. She would always sing or read to him at night times and will always embrace him whenever he felt pain. And his charming and gentle father, Vincent taught Ciel of the world. He was always strict when it came to becoming strong but always gave Ciel a pat on his head whenever he was proud of him.

But unfairly, Ciel's peaceful life did not last…

A car crash it was, a crash that took both their lives in a heartbeat.

Ciel was devastated beyond grief but he had so much to do. First was to graduate from high school, he had promised his parents that no matter what happens he must graduate high school. And the second thing was to set up his parents' funeral.

So that was what he had done. Over the past few days he got ready for his parents' funeral and he had used up all of their savings for it. Now he was broke…

It was the right after his parent's funeral. Clearly exhausted, Ciel let his necktie loose and slowly walked into the closed bakery shop. Nightfall has fallen and the store was only lit by the rare appearance of the full moon in the gloomy London sky. With a small sigh, Ciel walked over to the shop counter, sat there and rested his head on his arms and quickly fell into deep sleep.

Then after a few hours, Ciel felt a small nudge on his shoulders which caused him to flutter his eyes open. He rubbed his groggily eyes and looked up to find an insanely handsome man wearing a butler's uniform smile down at him. The man had long ebony colored hair that framed his beautifully structured face. There was a small smile on his lips and Ciel couldn't help but wonder if the man wore colored contacts because his eyes were an unusual shade of red.

"I'm sorry sir but the shop is closed for today" Ciel said with a yawn and a small stretch.

"I have come to pick you up, Bocchan" the man said as he gave Ciel a small bow.

"Bocchan?" Ciel blinked as he stared at the man in confusion.

"I have come to pick you up, Bocchan" the man simply repeated, his smile never faltering.

Ciel frowned and for the first time he noticed the rays of the sun sweeping though the shop curtains. Ciel stood up aburtly and fumbled through his pocket for his cell-phone. He snapped it open and the clock read 7:38.

"Shit!" Ciel cursed as he ran back into his house which was located at the back of the bakery. He quickly trotted up to his room and pulled on a cashmere sweater over his rumpled funeral clothes. Then he rushed into the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth and _tried _to straighten his grayish-blue locks without any luck. With a poor attempt on his tie, he grabbed his bag and ran out from his room. But instead he bumped into the man whom he thought he left at the bakery.

"What are you doing here?" Ciel growled. However the man said nothing but instead reached out and tied Ciel's tie professionally. Ciel quickly slapped the man's hands away from him and glared at the man with both his large midnight blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Ciel demanded as he studied the man suspiciously.

"I am sorry for not introducing myself properly, Bocchan" the man said with a gentle smile. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis and I am your butler."

Ciel raised his eyebrows and asked mockingly, "Butler? Do you think I have any money to heir a butler?"

"No…well specifically your grandfather is paying but… that is not to your concern, Bocchan."

"Grandfather? I don't have a grandfather…"

"But you do Bocchan" the man said, his smile widening. "Your grandfather is Nicholas Phantomhive, he is your father's father."

Ciel's eyes widened at first in surprise and shock before he started to laugh. He laughed in a half crazy manner before it quickly rested to a stop. Then he glared at the butler and said seriously, "You are really fun aren't you sir? Please move out of the way." Then he swiftly walked past the butler before he felt someone smooth down his hair.

He turned back abruptly to find the butler smiling at him. "What are you doing?" Ciel hissed as he continued to glare at him.

"Bocchan, your hair was a bit messy so I decided to smooth it down."

"Whatever…" Then Ciel walked down and ran towards his school. He was already late and he couldn't believe that some _guy _was telling him nonsense to mess up with his head. He ran and ran until he got to school and he felt relieved for some reason… Was it because he got away from that guy?

Nevertheless, he straightened his back and walked into the school.

.

.

.

"Are you alright Ciel?" Ms. Angelina asked with a hint of concern in her voice. "You did not have to return the day after your parents' funeral…"

Ciel sat across from Ms. Angelina who was the headmistress of Ciel's school. Since Ciel's mother and Ms. Angelina were best of friends, Ms. Angelina took care of Ciel at school. Because Ciel had no friends, you could say that Mr. Angelina was the only person Ciel could talk to and the only person whom he trusted other than his parents.

Ms. Angelina's office as usual was filled with the brilliant shade of red which caused Ciel's eyes to blink more frequently from the flamboyancy. Also Ms. Angelina's clothing, hair, lips, and nails were a brilliant shade of red. Well after all, she was rightfully nicknamed "Madame Red" by the students and teachers.

"It's alright Ms. Angelina" Ciel said in a monotone voice, "I had promised my parents that I will graduate from high school and that is what I am simply doing…just keeping my promise."

"But are you sure you don't want to rest a bit more? Since you never rested even a day… I still remember that day when you still came to school with a fever, your parents were furious. Can't you just stay home for a few more days?"

"Ms. Angelina… I can't simply rest because of this. My father told me to be strong and so I shall… So is that all?"

Angelina gave out a large sigh before her red eyes peered into Ciel's very own midnight blues eyes, "Please do not conceal your emotions Ciel. It will simply just break you."

Ciel just gave Angelina a blank look before he whispered, "But what if I broke already? I have been broken for the second time. My parents fixed up my broken parts the first time but they are not here… I am too broken to piece back together again."

Angelina looked at Ciel sadly and answered, "You know… I really wonder what happened to you _that _day, that day when you were kidnapped."

"That is not your business Ms. Angelina. I shall return to lunch if I may" Ciel said before he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Oh and Ciel, one more thing."

Ciel turned towards her with his usual bored expression and waited for her to continue.

"I didn't announce your parents' deaths to the school like you told me to do."

And for the first time since his parents' deaths, he gave Ms. Angelina a genuine smile before he continued his way out the door. Since Ciel had no money, he had no choice but to skip lunch. So he headed over to the library where he went very often. When he opened the library door, he was met with silence, silence which Ciel welcomed dearly. Picking up some random book from the shelf, he walked over to his favorite spot which was the window seat. With one feet dangling from the edge of the seat he sat rather comfortably, well rather _comfortably _if Ciel placed his rumbling stomach aside. Then after a few good minutes, Ciel heard a click of heels against the wooden floor which approached him slowly. Ciel chose to ignore it as he continued reading until he felt a presence next to him.

"Bocchan?" he heard a rather familiar voice call out to him, causing Ciel to look up to find that man from this morning, smiling down at him.

"What are you doing here?" Ciel shouted as he stood up, his eyes widening in shock.

"I have lunch ready for you outside Bocchan" the man said as he clearly ignored Ciel's question.

"I said what are you doing here?"

"I have told you many times before that I have come to pick you up Bocchan."

"Will you just stop the act and leave me alone!"

Then the man took out a photo with Ciel's father and an old looking man. They stood side-by-side with a serious expression, both having identical features.

"W-what is t-this?" Ciel muttered as he took the photo from the man. His midnight blue eyes widened more and more as he recognized more similarities between his father and the man. His father definitely looked younger then he remembered him to be but it was still his father. And the old man…he looked so much like Ciel's father in many ways.

"I-is t-this my grand-grandfather?"

"Yes Bocchan. This is indeed you grandfather, Sir Nicholas Phantomhive and your father, Vincent Phantomhive."

Ciel said nothing as he shoved the photo into the man's chest without looking at him. "What's your name again?" Ciel whispered as his midnight blue locks covered his eyes from the man's view.

"My my Bocchan… I have told you my name few hours ago…"

"Just tell me your name" Ciel commanded, still not daring to look at the man.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis, my lord."

Then Ciel looked up and glared at the man who will soon become his butler.

"Shut up…"

Yes, soon to become butler.

.

.

.

"Stop bothering me!" Ciel shouted as he paced even faster.

It was right after school and Ciel was on his way home when he found Sebastian waiting for him at the school gates.

"But Bocchan, as the heir of the Phantomhives it is important that you shall be protected at all times" Sebastian answered swiftly as he matched Ciel's pace.

"What are you? A stalker!"

"No Bocchan. As a Phantomhive butler what will I be if I cannot protect Bocchan from any harm?"

"I am not your master! Nor will I ever become the heir of the Phantomhives! And you never told me about such things earlier!" Ciel yelled behind his shoulder but never slowing his pace.

"True, I never talked about you becoming the heir but you shall be. No one else can take you place, Bocchan."

Suddenly Ciel stopped and turned towards Sebastian with a large smile. Sebastian crimson eyes widened slightly in surprise before he too returned the smile. Ciel slowly approached him with the sweet, innocent, angelic smile which would have caused everyone to melt. And Sebastian too couldn't help but find his new master adorable.

"Sebastian…" the boy whispered as his smile widened.

"Yes Bocchan?"

Then Ciel kicked the butler's shin with all his might which caused Sebastian to wince in pain. A chuckle escaped Ciel's _innocent _lips as he turned and ran in full speed towards his house, never once looking back. Sebastian looked at Ciel's retreating back with an pained expression as he massaged his abused shins.

Ciel truly was a very stubborn Bocchan…

.

.

.

Of course Sebastian knew where Ciel lived so he ran to the bakery shop. But what met his eyes was something Sebastian could have called his worst-case-scenario. Ciel's house was burning…

"Someone!" a woman screamed as firemen sprayed large amounts of water onto the burning house.

"A boy! A boy ran into the house!"

Sebastian felt his breath stop as he ran towards the woman and demanded, "Was he that boy who lives here! Was he!"

"Y-yes… The child of the Durless family! Please someone save him!"

Sebastian turned towards the burning house with a determined expression and rushed into the licking flames.

**A/N: I really hope you enjoyed it somewhat… And I actually started writing various scenes between SebCiel and I have to say that I am really excited to post the part when they go to the academy! **

**Also this is actually not my first account. I have another one which I am actually still using and of course I will update the stories on that account as well. But I simply wanted a fresh start somewhat.**

**If you have anything to say, please review! I will really appreciate them!**

**~Bocchannoshitsuji**


	2. Is this fate?

**A/N: Thank you so much for those people who have read and did anything to support this story! I really appreciate it.**

**Warning: A slight warning to everyone. If you did not find Sebastian OOC in the last chapter he will definitely be so in this chapter. And Ciel might accidently be OOC as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuro!**

**But please enjoy the second chapter!**

**Chapter 2: Is this fated?**

Ciel woke up wheezing and coughing. Every cough seemed to whack his body as series of pain shot up his small frame. Tears invaded his eyes as he continued to cough. Even breathing felt like a painful task for Ciel's weakened body.

He was lying down on a large post bed in a large nicely made room. But it was too dark for Ciel to really know what the room looked like. Still coughing and wheezing he sat up and groaned as he felt a sudden pain on his back side. And when he looked down he was surprised to find his upper half covered only with white bandages and a long sweatpants for his bottom half. Still wheezing and coughing Ciel quickly scanned his surroundings, searching for two objects he tried to save from the fire; his parents' photo and his gun.

"Ah, I see that Bocchan is awake" a voice called from the other side of the dark room. Then the room was filled in bask of light as Sebastian pulled away the curtains.

"Seb-Sebas…tian?" Ciel managed to wheeze out as he clutched the sheets rather tightly in his hands. His lungs left like it was burning, every single cough like a blow in the stomach. Then he started coughing uncontrollably and he soon couldn't breathe any longer. Sebastian was quick to act as he took an inhaler from his jacket pocket and gently placed it into Ciel's mouth. Ciel greedily sucked in the air from the inhaler, causing him to cough once again. Then Sebastian slowly rubbed Ciel's back as he told him to breathe in and out gently.

Then after a few minutes Ciel calmed down. He shakily pushed Sebastian's hands away as he slowly lied down into the soft pillows.

"H-how d-do you…kn-know I ha-have as-asthma?" Ciel wheezed between small coughs.

"Of course I know this Bocchan. As your future servant I learned everything about you…" Sebastian said calmly as he placed the inhaler onto the bedside table. Then he walked over to the small table located in the middle of the room and poured water into a glass cup and returned to Ciel. He took Ciel's trembling hands gently into his own and helped Ciel grip the glass cup in his hands firmly. And as Ciel clumsily sipped the water, Sebastian studied him with a concerned expression. After Ciel drank the whole cup Sebastian took the cup from him and placed it onto the bedside table.

Then as if Sebastian was unleashing some anger within him, he started to scold Ciel rather viciously, "Even though you have asthma, you have carelessly run into the burning house! You were lucky that you have only stayed there for a few minutes because if you have stayed longer you wouldn't even been able to wake up! You were really lucky Bocchan that I had a doctor's certificate, if I didn't you might have even died! Also you were lucky that the burns on your back weren't serious, if they were you might have been crippled for the rest of your life!"

If Ciel even listened to Sebastian's scolding it did not affect him in any way because he just sat there coughing and breathing. And as soon as Sebastian was done speaking Ciel asked in a monotone voice, "Where are the things I had with me?"

Sebastian blinked, "Bocchan, were you even listen-"

"I as-asked you Seb-Sebastian…" Ciel interrupted between coughs, "where are the things I had in my hands before I passed out?"

With a sigh, Sebastian reluctantly took out a photo and a gun from his jacket and gently placed it onto Ciel's lap. Ciel softly fingered the undamaged photo of his parents and the cool gun as he whispered, "I at least managed to save you…"

Sebastian looked at Ciel sadly and clenched his fists at his sides. Then placing a large smile on his face Sebastian announced, "Bocchan? Your grandfather told me to escort you to his study as soon as you wake up. Are you feeling better enough to do that, Bocchan?"

Ciel nodded in response and reluctantly placed the gun and photo on the bedside table. And even though this embarrassed Ciel greatly, he allowed Sebastian to change him into a pair of black shorts, dress shirt and a necktie to see his grandfather. He knew that he had a lot to talk about with Nicholas Phantomhive.

.

.

.

Nicholas Phatomhive was a stoic man. His life revolved around his work at the company and he had sacrificed so much for it. All his life he prioritized his work over his family. Even at those times when his wife was dying from a heart disease, he never visited her. Not even when the doctor called to announce that she had only minutes before her death, he ignored the call and allowed his wife to die in the hands of his only son Vincent. Maybe that was why Vincent had left after graduating from high school. Not only because of his love for Rachel Durless but also because of his hatred towards his cold-hearted father.

Nicholas sat in his study and examined the file in front of him. He admits that he was sort of excited to see his grandson Ciel, not that he will ever admit it. Nicholas definitely saw similarities between Vincent and the boy. But he also wondered what the boy was like. Was he strict like him? Was he charming like his son? Was he kind, gentle?

Nicholas knew that the boy was intelligent; it was clearly obvious from his school reports. But the boy had nothing much in him except the fact that he masters in the art of gun shooting. Nicholas smiled; the boy had a lot to learn. Then Nicholas took out more files from his desk and looked through them briefly before he heard a knock on the door.

"Please come in" he called out and Sebastian calmly walked in. With a quick bow he opened the doors to allow the boy to walk in. Even though the boy had just gotten out of a burning house with burns and an asthma attack, the boy walked in confidently into the office with even strides. The boy even managed a small bow before he sat himself across from Nicholas with an indifferent expression.

"Hello Ciel, it is nice to meet your acquaintance" Nicholas said emotionlessly as he reached his hand towards Ciel for a handshake. Ciel took his hand and shook it half-heartedly before he released it. Not even a small smile grazed the child's lips as he stared at his grandfather whom he thought he never had.

"I am sure you are wondering why I have suddenly showed up in your life but I assure you I just wanted to talk to you."

Ciel looked at Nicholas carefully before he replied, "Talk sir? I believe your so called butler has blabbered about how I am to become the heir of your company. Do you think I will just simply agree? Maybe you were the one who burned my house."

"I assure you Ciel that I was not the one who burned the house. "

"Oh? And how can you prove that you haven't burned it?"

Suddenly Nicholas stood up and stepped out from behind his chair and gazed outside the large window behind him. "A body was found in the bakery."

"A body?" Ciel whispered as his eyes widened in shock. This definitely was not something Ciel thought will come out from the old man's lips.

"Yes a body… Do you want to know who it is?"

Ciel did not answer as he silently waited for his grandfather to answer him.

"It was the body of your school mistress…Ms. Angelina."

Ciel gasped, causing him to wince in pain from the constriction in his lungs. He breathed heavily as he gripped the arms of his chairs tightly. He trembled as he imagined Ms. Angelina burning in the pit of fire, screaming for help and mercy. "You're lying!" Ciel sneered as he glared at Nicholas, his hands still gripping the arms of the chair tightly.

"I am not lying, Ciel. We even found the ID inside the body's wallet, it's definitely her."

"B-but why? Why was she even at the bakery?" Ciel asked as he stumbled over his words pathetically.

"I believe she was called over by someone you know very well Ciel…" Nicholas said as he picked up one of the pictures he was examining few minutes ago. He threw it onto the desk in front of Ciel and went on, "We found that metal disk in the body's pocket and the disk was branded with a symbol. A symbol you know very well Ciel…"

With trembling hands, Ciel held the photo and examined the design on the metal disk. And recognition flashed through his features as he started to tremble even more. "T-this is…"

"Yes Ciel… It's the same mark your kidnappers had given you. The mark you were branded with, a mark located on the left side of your back."

"How…why?"

"Ciel, become the heir of the Phantomhives. Become stronger Ciel and avenge yourself and your beloved Ms. Angelina. Drag those who had sullied you into hell."

Ciel couldn't breathe. He closed his eyes as he let go of the picture which fluttered onto the carpeted floor. His trembling worsened as he tried to calm himself.

"Bocchan? Are you alright?" A voice called from behind him. Ciel felt Sebastian's presence next to him and felt Sebastian's arms move towards him but Ciel rose up his hand, making Sebastian freeze in his spot. Sebastian then reluctantly pulled his arms back and stepped back to his original position.

Nicholas raised his eyebrows in question at Sebastian but did not comment on it as he continued on, "But to become the heir you must go to the specialized school I have enrolled you in. There you shall learn how to behave and when you are good enough, you will rightfully become the heir."

There was a minute of silence as Ciel breathed in and out slowly to calm himself. And when he was relatively calm enough to speak he said, "Mr. Nicholas…I… Will you please allow me to think through this? Then I shall give you my answer…" Then Ciel weakly stood and headed over to the large oak doors with Sebastian walking closely behind him.

Nicholas sighed as he silently sat on his chair and called out, "But Ciel, I have something else I have to tell you about."

Ciel turned and stared at his grandfather with evident grief in his eyes as he prepared himself for what he shall say next…

"Your parents were murdered by them as well…"

.

.

.

Ciel and Sebastian sat side-by-side in a limousine as they headed towards the Victorian Academy. Ciel looked out from the blackened window indifferently with his chin rested upon his fist. As for Sebastian, he sat silently with perfect posture as he studied his master.

Ciel didn't cry once. Not at his parents' funeral or when he found out that Ms. Angelina was dead… Not once. Ever since the day he returned from the kidnappers, he never cried. But after a few months he was able to smile because of his parents but not once have he ever cried. Sometimes Ciel wondered if he was cruel, cruel that he never cried. But he knew that his tears had dried up long ago.

"Bocchan… Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine" Ciel replied uncaringly as he continued to stare out his window.

"I am sure that Bocchan shall enjoy his stay at the Victorian academy" Sebastian said as he gave Ciel a gentle smile.

But he was met with silence.

Sebastian sighed, "I believe Bocchan that I shall become your butler from now on. Please enlighten me with something so I know a little of what Bocchan is thinking."

With a scowl, Ciel turned towards his butler and sneered, "I just don't get it! I am going to a Private high school! Not some sort of nursery! Why do I need to take a butler?"

"Ah! So you have enlightened me!" Sebastian chuckled as his smile widened. "It is one of the requirements of the Victorian Academy. All students must have a butler at their sides so of course Bocchan must have a butler."

"Such a stupid requirement" Ciel muttered as he looked out from the window.

"The Victorian Academy is special, Bocchan. I am sure it will make you become the perfect heir."

"Yes, so my grandfather says…"

Then Sebastian turned his whole body towards Ciel's direction and whispered, "Bocchan… not only will I become your mere butler… I shall also become your sword and your shield, your fighter and your protector."

Ciel looked at Sebastian briefly before he stared out from the window again. Then he stated, "You are my pawn and nothing more…" Then Ciel too shifted his body so that he faced Sebastian, he glared at his butler and said in a powerful voice, "This is an order Sebastian! Protect me until the day I shall drag those who sullied me into hell along with me! You shall be my sword and my shield, my indestructible pawn; until the very last moment…"

They were both rather close and Sebastian felt Ciel's body warmth radiating next to him. And at that very moment he felt Ciel's pain, anger, sadness, and determination radiating into him. He felt so many emotions from Ciel, his new master…

A smirk grazed Sebastian's lips as he stared deep into Ciel's midnight blue eyes. He tilted his head slightly, he placed his hand over his beating heart as he whispered, "Yes, my lord…"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!**

**And please review if you have anything to say!**


	3. Multiple Attitudes

**A/N: Thanks again for all those people who supported this story! So at last they arrive at the Victorian Academy! I must admit that I had a hard time when introducing the students.**

**Warning: Since there will be a lot of characters in unlikely situations I am sure you might find some of them OOC but I really did try my best to not make them become so, but some of them will be.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuro!**

**Hope u enjoy chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3: Multiple Attitudes**

"_Why are you crying Ciel?" Angelina cooed as she wrapped her arms around the trembling boy._

_In response, Ciel wrapped his arms around Angelina's waist as he sniffed, "I-I did not ch-cheat on th-that test…" Then Ciel started to cry even harder as his grip around Angelina's waist tightened._

"_I know…" Angelina whispered as she patted his head gently._

"_But the teacher doesn't believe me" Ciel mumbled into Angelina's shoulder. Angelina was seated on the office floor with scarlet red cushions surrounding them like a barrier. A six year old Ciel was straddled on Angelina's lap while his head was buried into Angelina's shoulder, wetting the expensive red blouse._

_Angelina then started to rock gently as she whispered tenderly, "Don't worry Ciel… I already talked to your teacher and persuaded him clearly."_

_Ciel released Angelina briefly and peered into her bright red eyes. "Is something wrong with me? Is studying hard wrong? I just want to make my parents proud…"_

"_No my sweetheart…But I will tell you this." Then Angelina took Ciel's face with both her hands and told him firmly, "You have to be strong Ciel. People will want to hurt you but you have to stay strong. But I will always stay by your side and cheer you on."_

_Ciel's lips widened into an angelic smile as he replied, "Yes, Aunt Anne…"_

_Then Angelina returned Ciel's smile and gave him a lingering kiss on his pale forehead. A kiss to lock their promises…_

.

.

.

Ciel looked at the woman who sat across from him with a blank expression as Sebastian stood behind him with his usual smile.

Ciel had to admit that the Victorian Academy was large. And when he meant large he _meant _large. He was quite sure that the school campus could be a whole country itself and there were about nine students including himself according to Sebastian. A whole country for nine people and their butlers? _How exotic…_

The school building itself was a large palace. It was fairly new but it had elements taken from a typical medieval palace. Even though Ciel was surprised at his grandfather's mansion, the school itself couldn't even compare… Simply, the Victorian Academy was a school for spoiled kids.

"Welcome to the Victorian Academy Ciel" the woman said with a large smile plastered across her petite face. "I am the headmistress of this school and this is my butler…" then she waved her hand towards a middle aged man wearing a butler's uniform who stood closely behind her. The said man bowed towards Ciel as he gave him a gentle smile. But Ciel did not return it as he continued to stare blankly at the headmistress.

"So what shall I call you then?" Ciel asked monotonously as he gracefully leaned his head onto his fist.

"Just call me headmistress and nothing else…I feel inferior whenever people just call me by my name. And I hate being called 'Miss' because that reminds me that I am not married yet!"

Ciel lifted his eyebrows and stared at the mistress as if she just did a double flip in front of him.

"I am sure you will find a good man soon my mistress" her butler reassured her as he handed her a handkerchief to wipe her teary eyes. She took the handkerchief and dabbed it against her eyes before she threw it back at her butler.

"Of course I will find someone!" she exclaimed with a small huff. Then noticing Ciel's slightly annoyed expression, she gasped, "Oh I am sorry Ciel!"

Suddenly as if she remembered something, she snapped her fingers and the butler placed one sheet of paper and a pen in front of her. She quickly examined the paper before she slid the paper across the smooth oak table until it was placed in front of Ciel. Then also she placed the pen in front of him and said, "To confirm your enrollment, will you please sign the contract in front of you?"

Ciel picked up the thin sheet paper and _tried _to glance through it but found it impossible because of the insanely small print. With an annoyed sigh he placed the contract on the table and asked, "What does the contract say? I am not that stupid to just sign it without knowing the details of the contract."

"Oh how rude! It seems like you are accusing me for trying to trick you!" the small lady exclaimed as she puffed her cheeks childishly. "The contract just states that you have to follow all the rules of the school that is all. You know those very simple rules; there really is nothing much to it."

Ciel glared at the mistress suspiciously before he tried to read the contract but again failing to do so. Defeated, he picked up the pen and quickly signed the bottom of the page. And since his back was turned against Sebastian, Ciel did not see his butler smirk at the naivety of his Bocchan.

"Yes!" the headmistress cheered as she snatched the contract from Ciel. In triumph she waved the contract in the air and stated, "Now Ciel, I will tell you the rules of this school."

Ciel tilted his head to the side and looked at the headmistress, clearly confused as to why the mistress was smiling so devilishly.

"First rule is that you shall call me headmistress and nothing more, nothing less. Second, never come to my office unless it is something very, very important. Thirdly, you must participate in every school activity and when I mean every, I literally mean _every_ school activity…"

Ciel glared at the headmistress as he hissed, "So you tricked me!"

"No I didn't Ciel… I told you that you just had to follow the rules of this academy."

"That's the same thing as tricking me!"

"Bocchan?" Sebastian called from behind him. "You cannot simply break the contract now… But I am surprised Bocchan, I thought you will at least ask what the rules were."

"Shut up!" Ciel hissed.

"Oh, and we have one single rule that _must _be followed under any circumstances" the headmistress said seriously.

Ciel turned to glare at the mistress as Sebastian who stood behind him straightened his back. "So what is this rule?" Ciel asked with clenched teeth. He was still angry that he had been tricked.

"You must never have any love relationship with your butler!" the mistress said in a sing along voice while the butler who stood by her side gave a slight nod in acknowledgment.

"Are you absurd?" Ciel asked as he found himself blushing slightly at the prospect. "My butler is a male!"

"I know, I know" the mistress chuckled, "but I'm just stating it incase…" Then she grew serious again as she hissed, "But I am serious."

"Why would I ever have a relationship with _him!_" Ciel shouted as he gripped the arms of the chair relatively tightly. Sebastian studied Ciel's whitening fists and smirked. Then he kneeled next to Ciel's chair and gently took Ciel's hands in his own. Ciel instantly flinched at his contact and turned to glare at his butler.

"Why Bocchan, you shall hurt your beautiful hands…" Sebastian cooed as he gave Ciel's hand a chaste kiss. Ciel's midnight blue eyes widened before he pulled his hand back as if Sebastian had a contagious disease.

"You idiot! People will get the wrong idea!" Ciel sneered as he continued to glare at Sebastian.

"But Bocchan… I am just trying to ease your pain" Sebastian answered with his usual smile.

"Now Ciel…" the headmistress said, clearly ignoring Sebastian and Ciel's awkward situation. "Today it's quite late so you will just meet your classmates."

"Okay…" Ciel muttered as he stood up. He was not in the best of moods.

"Oh and Ciel, one more thing."

Ciel stopped moving and stared at the headmistress indifferently.

"Since I feel like being generous I will give you your first warning."

Ciel couldn't help but roll his eyes. _When was she EVER generous?_

Then the headmistress turned towards Ciel and smiled. "Be careful of Soma…"

Ciel scrunched up his face in a confused manner, "Soma…?"

But the headmistress did not say anything as she picked up a manga book and started reading. With a sigh, Ciel turned towards the doors and left silently with Sebastian trailing behind him.

It was time to meet his classmates.

.

.

.

Elizabeth Middleford ran excitedly through the halls with Finnian, her butler running after her."Please Elizabeth-sama! Don't run through the halls so carelessly!" Finnian shouted worriedly as he tried his best to keep up with the excited girl.

Elizabeth spared a small glance behind her shoulders as she shouted, "Its Lizzy, Finnian! Call me Lizzy!"

"I can't do that!"

But Finnian's response was left unheard by Elizabeth as she rushed into her class.

"We have a new student!" Elizabeth squealed which caught everyone's attention. Her enlarged emerald green eyes shimmered in excitement as her beautiful golden ringlets bounced up and down with her bouncy movements. Her face was flushed red with all the running as her bow ribbon was tied crookedly around her slim neck.

All of the students were seated in their chose seats as their butlers stood next to them. They were told by the headmistress to wait at the classrooms because she had an announcement of some sort. However they did not expect Elizabeth to barge into the classroom with such an announcement.

"Really a new student!" Alois cried excitedly, "How should we bully him or her, Claude?" Then the boy twisted in his chair to face his butler and wrapped his arms around him.

"I believe you should stop bullying your fellow classmates, your highness…" the butler said stoically as he looked straight ahead. The boy's sea blue eyes narrowed as he glared at Claude and his grip around him tightened more possessively.

"So Lizzy, who is the new student?" Beast asked her gently, trying to steer the girl from Alois and Claude.

"Ah! It's rare for Beast-sama to get interested in this sort of thing eh?" Beast's butler, Joker exclaimed as he magically took out a large bouquet of flowers from his nicely tailored jacket. Then he kneeled down next to Beast and offered the bouquet of flowers in a romantic manner as he said, "I believe a celebration is in order, don't ya think so my lady?"

Beast took the bouquet shyly as she muttered a small, "I guess so…"

"I just heard that he is the heir of the Phantomhives…" Elizabeth answered as she blushed at the scene before her.

"He? So the new student is a nobleman's son? Agni… you know what you have to do right?" Soma said as he looked up at his butler, Agni. Soma's usually happy mood was quickly cut off by the sudden announcement so he looked at Agni with his dark golden eyes seriously.

"Jo Agya…My right hand of God will always serve you, Soma-sama" Agni declared as he clenched his bandaged right hand tightly.

"And guess what! The butler who chose to serve the new student is Sebastian Michaelis!"

"Sebas-chan?" a red head squealed, "At last Sebas-chan is coming back!"

"Grell-sama, will you please shut your mouth before you burst someone's eardrums from all your ill sounding squeals" Grell's butler, William muttered irritatingly as he pushed his glasses up in an orderly fashion.

"Ah Will~! As usual you are strict!" Grell cooed at his butler as he wrapped his arms around his arm.

"Mis-Mister Seb-Sebastian" Meirin stuttered as her butler, Bardroy tried to calm his mistress down.

"Meirin-sama please calm down!" Bardroy said worriedly as he squatted next to his mistress to rub her shoulders in a soothing manner.

"But Mister Sebastian…he is incredibly handsome and he is said to be the best butler in England!" Meirin said dreamily as she clasped her hands together tightly.

"Well, Miss I'm quite sure that no other butler matches me!" Bardroy exclaimed proudly but was only received a glare from Meirin.

"I heard that he is an S-rank butler" Charles Grey said indifferently as he continued to eat his cream truffles. His butler, Charles Phipps just stood next to Grey's chair silently as he examined Grey disapprovingly for devouring too many sweets in a second.

"Yes, I heard that as well!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she sat herself on a chair. Finnian quickly stood beside her chair as he straightened his back uncomfortably.

"I also heard that he has not served anyone for the past two years…" then Elizabeth cocked her head to the side and placed a finger onto her chin questioningly, "but I wonder why…"

And the very last student, Hannah sat at the very end of the room, clearly uninterested about the new student. However her butler or _butlers_, the triplets whispered amongst themselves in hushed tones.

"Then if this Sebastian chose to serve this boy then he must be special right?" Alois asked as he stood up and forcefully wrapped his arms around his butler's neck. Then he tugged his butler towards him and whispered in his ear, "Sebastian is your rival isn't he, Claude?"

Claude did not answer as he looked straight ahead with an emotionless expression. With a smirk, Alois released Claude and turned towards his classmates. He placed his weight on one leg and licked his lips in a seductive manner. "This will be really interesting…"


	4. Challenges

**A/N: I`m so sorry for uploading this really late, I`m actually back at Japan so I had no time to type it up. I must say that this chapter was really hard… I just really hope that everyone will somehow enjoy it!**

**Warnings: Some of the characters may be Ooc: examples Grell, Will, Beast and maybe others…**

**Chapter 4: Challenges**

Ciel and Sebastian stood in front of the classroom doors as they got ready to make their appearance. Ciel had changed into the academy's uniform which included a light grey jacket and matching shorts. For the girls, they wore skirts of any length while the boys chose any length pants as well. And because Sebastian sensed Ciel's age, he decided shorts for Ciel instead of something else.

Ciel admitted to himself that he was nervous. After all, he had to _survive_ this school until he graduates in order to take revenge on those people who killed his parents and Aunt Anne. He took in a large breath before he nodded towards Sebastian to have the heavy oak doors of the classroom open. Sebastian gave a brief nod as a reply as he pushed open the doors. Ciel stepped in confidently to find eight students and eight butlers stare at him in interest. Students of all sizes and shapes sat in identical chairs as their butlers diligently stood next to them.

After a long time of silently examining the new student, Ciel heard a voice shout out, "Wow he is a midget isn't he?"

Ciel abruptly turned towards the voice and found that it belonged to a beautiful boy with light blonde hair and icy blue eyes. The boy wore the same jacket and tie like the others but it was fitted loosely around him. He also wore shorts like Ciel's but it was _a lot _shorter than Ciel's, which revealed his long pale legs. Next to the boy's chair stood a butler that looked so much like Sebastian in different ways but a lot more emotionless. Suddenly, Ciel's eyes met with the butler's pale golden eyes which sent a shiver down Ciel's spine. Something in the butler's eyes had disturbed him greatly.

"Oh my goodness!" a girl with long golden hair squealed as she ran up to Ciel and hugged him so tightly that he thought he might choke to death.

"You are just so cute! Don't you agree Finnian?" the girl continued as she still kept her vice grip around Ciel's frail neck.

"Yes Elizabeth-sama!" her butler replied with enthusiasm, "he looks really cool!"

"Elizabeth-sama, I believe that you should release my master, he seems to be choking…" Sebastian said softly as he gave Elizabeth a tight-lined smile.

"Oh I am sorry Sebastian… But didn't I tell you to call me Lizzy?" the green-eyed girl said with a small pout as she released poor Ciel.

"I cannot do such a thing Elizabeth-sama, after all I am just a mere butler" Sebastian answered swiftly as he gave Elizabeth a slight bow. "Now Bocchan, why don't you introduce yourself?" Sebastian suggested as he gave his master a small push to have him go a bit forwards.

Ciel turned towards his butler and glared at him as if he was accusing him for this predicament but after a few seconds he turned back to his classmates. He cleared his throat and started, "Hello, my name is Ciel Dur-Phantomhive…" Luckily, Ciel was able to stop himself from saying Durless.

Then a student with long red hair exclaimed, "Sebas-chan! Why did you choose such a brat? You could always come serve me!"

The student had stylish red glasses perched on his nose. He wore the academy's uniform but instead of a pair of shorts like Ciel's, it was long. His long red hair swished with his graceful movements as he glared at Ciel with his greenish-yellow eyes.

"Grell-sama, I believe you were lucky to even_ have_ a butler choose to serve you. Well not that I understand William's tastes in anyway…" Sebastian stated with his usual smirk.

"Sebastian Michaelis!" Grell's butler exclaimed with anger, "I do not mind you insulting Grell-sama but I will not forgive you for accusing my personal tastes!"

"Will! You are my butler! You're supposed to protect me! Not insult me further!" Then Grell took William's hands and caressed them lovingly. Since Grell knew that William hated being grabbed, Grell always grabbed his hands and never the other parts of his body.

For some reason, William blushed as if he noticed Grell's understanding. Then softly he muttered, "I sometimes wonder why I have chosen you as my master."

And as an answer, Grell simply gave William a gentle smile.

"Are you really the heir of the Phantomhives?" another voice asked from the end of the room. Ciel narrowed his eyes toward the student with longish white hair who was ravenously eating a whole plate filled with crème truffles.

"Excuse me?" Ciel asked the student with clenched teeth, obviously annoyed.

"Well like Grell said, I can't believe that Nicholas Phantomhive will choose such a brat as the heir. How are you even related anyways? He your grandfather?"

"Yes he is my grandfather."

"You guys don't look alike to me…" the student stated casually as he continued to eat his crème truffles.

Then the butler who stood next to the student turned towards Ciel and said, "Please excuse my master Grey-sama. He is just incredibly honest, I hope Ciel-sama will understand."

To be _honest_, the butler's words angered Ciel even more and when he was about to say something back, he felt a gentle hand land on his shoulder. When he turned around, he found Sebastian give him a "I understand" smile. With this, Ciel started to calm down until another student spoke up.

"It's really troublesome to be honest" a student with bushy black hair exclaimed as she stood up gracefully and walked towards Ciel with her butler trailing after her.

"Excuse me?"

"Like I said…" the student started with gracefulness and ease, "I believe that a new student is really troublesome, especially a new student coming in the middle of the year."

"But Beast-sama" the student's butler cut in, "I believe it'll be lot more lively round here don't ya think? And plus I agree with Elizabeth-sama, he's real cute!" Then the butler stood in front of Ciel and examined the boy closely. Suddenly a large grin spread across the orange-haired butler's face. He then lifted his index finger in the air and exclaimed, "But there is one thing that is missing!"

Ciel tilted his head and gazed at the butler as if he was questioning him silently while Sebastian looked through this whole ordeal with an amused smirk.

"You hav to giv us a big ol'd smile!"

Then Ciel heard a chuckle from behind him and when he turned to glare at that person, he was surprised to find Sebastian trying to hide his laughter. "Shut up!" Ciel hissed as he glared daggers at Sebastian who was still trying to hide his chuckles.

"Come on! Giv us a smile!" the butler kept saying which Ciel ignored.

Then a student with dark purplish hair and a deep tan stood up and approached Ciel with an angry expression illustrated on his face. And as soon as he stood in front of Ciel, he stated firmly, "I swear to the God of Krishna that I shall defeat you!"

Then with that the student left, followed by his butler.

Ciel blinked at the sudden announcement by a student he just met, "What?"

"You guys should stop bullying the kid and we should head back to our masters or mistresses rooms…" a butler who stood next to a student with rosy red hair with large glasses exclaimed.

"I believe that is the best as well" Beast cut in, then with a slight nod, she started to walk out of the classroom. However her butler still stood in front of Ciel and kept saying, "Come on! Giv us a smile!"

Ciel knew that the butler will never let it go. He looked down at his shoes before he looked up to give the butler a beautiful, an innocent, a angelic smile. And if people were to know Ciel's true nature, they would have called that smile ironic.  
>.<p>

.

.

With a sigh of relief, Ciel laid on the large post bed and smiled. He was happy that at last he can rest after the long and tiring day but of course he had one problem… his butler.

Ciel quickly sat up and glared at Sebastian who stood next to the bed silently. When Sebastian noticed Ciel glaring at him, he turned and gave Ciel a large smile which would have killed all ladies.

"Well?" Ciel asked as he continued to glare at Sebastian with his arms crossed in front of him.

Sebastian quickly turned towards Ciel with a smile and asked, "Does Bocchan want anything?"

"Well it will be nice if you leave my room" Ciel said nonchalantly, his eyes never leaving the butler before him.

"Do not fret Bocchan, simply ignore me. As a butler of the Victorian Academy, I must always stay at my master's side."

"Do you think I can just ignore you!" Ciel growled as he grabbed the pillow on the bed and threw it at Sebastian who caught the pillow rather easily.

"Why, Bocchan has a temper. If you are this excited before bed you cannot fall asleep… Shall I serve you some herbal tea?"

"No! Just get out of my room!" Ciel shouted angrily as he picked up another pillow to throw at his new butler.

"What about a bath Bocchan?"

"No I said get out!" and Ciel threw the pillow which again Sebastian caught easily.

"Yes Bocchan" Sebastian sighed and gently placed the two pillows onto the bed and walked towards the door that was located at the end of the room. Then he closed the door gently, barely making any noise.

Ciel blinked, he was sure that door wasn't the exit. "Sebastian!" Ciel called and Sebastian quickly rushed into the room and stood next to him.

"Did you call me Bocchan?"

"That's not the exit…"

"You are correct Bocchan. That is my room."

"Your… room?" Ciel asked in disbelief, he did not like where this was going.

"Of course, the butler of the Victorian Academy must always remain by their master or mistress's side."

"That is absurd! Share a room with you? Are you kidding me?"

"No I am not kidding" Sebastian said a bit awkwardly, he found the word "kidding" not to his liking. "And Bocchan, I am not literally sharing rooms with you. I just simply have a room in your room, there is a difference."

"There is no damn difference!" Ciel hissed and he threw the pillow at Sebastian _again _which Sebastian _again_ caught rather easily.

"Bocchan… You should really stop abusing your pillows."

"I don't care!" Ciel shouted before he lied down on his bed and sighed. "This has been the most tiring day. It seems like everyone hates me except Elizabeth…"

"Why Bocchan, I thought you had no friends in your previous school" Sebastian stated with a smirk as he gently placed the pillow onto Ciel's bed _again_.

"Yes, but they simply ignored me not hate me…" Ciel sighed as he turned over to look at Sebastian and glared at him. "I curse you and grandfather for bringing me here."

Sebastian bowed towards Ciel and whispered, "You are the perfect heir for the Phantomhives, I assure you. No one else can ever replace you, Bocchan."

"Whatever…" Ciel muttered as his eyes started to droop. And then Ciel was pulled into deep sleep.

"My, my Bocchan… How careless of you to sleep in your uniform and your shoes" Sebastian sighed but allowed a small smile to escape him as he looked at the sleeping form on the bed. Silently, Sebastian took of Ciel's shoes, socks, and uniform to change him into a long nightshirt that reached his knees. Then softly he tucked him under the covers and allowed himself to caress the boy's bangs softly. "Yes…you shall be the perfect heir…"

Then with that, Sebastian turned off the lights and retreated into his room.


	5. The Duel

**A/N: I am sorry for the very late update to those people who waited for the new chapter! Just a few days ago I remembered this story and I just found it very ironic. That's because the drama I based this story on is Mei-chan no Shitsuji. And for those who don't know, the actor who played main character's butler is Mizushima Hiro, the guy who will become Kuro's live-action movie Sebastian! I'm one of those people who is not expecting much but I'm still excited though. But I really hope Ciel comes out…**

**Well, I just hope you will enjoy this and please review if you have the chance! Reviews always motivate me to continue!**

**Chapter 5: The Duel**

Ciel let out a large sigh of relief before he settled himself under a large tree located at the very end of the large school garden. Ciel just finished half of the classes for a day and he was already exhausted. Ciel was intelligent; therefore, he was able to understand most of the lectures. However the music and physical education classes were something that caused Ciel some trouble. During music class, the teacher shoved a violin into Ciel's chest and asked him to play something. Of course Ciel never played the violin before; therefore, the session ended with squeaks from Ciel's violin. Then there was the physical education class where they raced. Sebastian told Ciel that he should rest because of his recent asthma attack but Ciel joined anyways, causing him to lose his breath more than usual. Then there was the butler…

Ciel could not believe how much work the butler does for their master or mistress. They basically did everything for them; flipping the page of a book, carrying bags, and even sometimes carrying the master of mistress. Then there was the part where the butler helps with the changing (aside from mistresses). Ciel remembers clearly, this morning Sebastian had casually started helping Ciel change out from his sleeping wear. Ciel who was still sleepy at that time had managed to wake up to slap Sebastian across the face. Ciel felt rather satisfied after that.

Ciel sighed once again as he lied down onto the glass and shut his eyelids. Then after a few seconds of silence he heard a voice whisper, "Bocchan, our game of hide and seek is now over. We should return to the classroom."

Ciel sat up in surprise and glared at the man standing before him. "Sebastian…Why did you find me so quickly?"

"Oh?" Sebastian began as he placed his fingers against his lips to hide the smirk. "I am sorry Bocchan, I know I should have let you play this game a little longer but class is going to begin in a few minutes."

"Tch." Ciel clicked his tongue in annoyance before he stood up and started to walk back to the school building. Sebastian was immediately at Ciel's side which caused Ciel to feel more annoyed.

"Bocchan, even though I knew that you like to play games, having you wander around without myself by your side is really worrisome." Ciel turned his head to look at his butler and found him looking genuinely worried. Then Sebastian who noticed Ciel staring at him turned his head and gave his master a smile.

Ciel rolled his eyes at Sebastian's 'lady-killer' smile before he muttered, "I think I will die from stress before I can even graduate."

**XxXx**

"Can you please move out of the way? I can't get in."

There in front of the opened classroom door stood Soma Kadar and his butler Agni. Right outside the classroom stood Ciel and Sebastian who were blocked by those two people. Ciel was annoyed with the entire situation already so he glared daggers at Soma while Soma glared back with the same intensity.

"I will tell you something midget." Soma began as he shoved a finger rudely into Ciel's face. "I hate sons from noble families. So I really hate you."

Ciel pushed away Soma's finger and shouted, "Like I care. Just let me in!"

Soma ignored Ciel's statement and continued, "I challenge you to a duel midget, with a bet! If I win you have to leave this school but if you win, you can have my butler."

"What?" Ciel hissed. "I receive no benefit! I don't need two butlers!"

_Even having one butler is troublesome_. Ciel silently added in his mind.

"So unmanly of you to not take a duel because it would not gain you any benefit." Charles Grey stated from inside the classroom. Everyone else was seated while their butlers stood by them. Most of the students and butlers ignored the entire ordeal while Elizabeth glanced between Ciel and Soma worriedly.

Ciel's eyebrows twitched with Grey's comment before Grey continued, "Didn't I tell you everyone? That boy isn't the hire of the Phantomhives."

Anger was boiling within Ciel as he felt his hand twitch. Sebastian noticed Ciel's reaction and wore a worried expression but did not attempt to stop the argument.

Then Ciel mumbled something under his breath which was left unheard from everyone.

"What did you say?" Soma asked.

"Fine, I accept." Ciel mumbled softly which was still a bit hard to hear. But Sebastian heard it loud and clear.

"What?"

"I said, I accept!"

**XxXx**

In a small room sat Charles Grey with the laptop sitting in front of him. On the table there were tea pastries and earl grey tea. On the laptop screen was the Phantomhive head, Nicholas Phantomhive.

"I can't believe that's your grandson." Grey began as he popped a small pastry into his mouth. "Are you sure he can serve the queen? He's too weak and innocent to become the head of the Phantomhives."

"He's my grandson alright." A voice rumbled from the small laptop speakers. "He looks just like Vincent but his personality is just like mine's. Vincent was more of a happy child until his mother's death."

Grey glanced uninterestingly at the screen before he took another small pastry from the plate and started examining it. "But that kid lost his parents too." He said as he again popped the pastry into his mouth. "But I don't know why the queen favors you. She has us as her butlers and you are just a filthy dog. She even visited your son's home when that kid was born." He bit his lips in annoyance before he muttered, "She always tells us how cute that kid is but he's not even cute at all."

Nicholas sighed, "Just watch over them."

"What!" Grey shouted as he slammed his hand against the desk. The tea spilled onto the table causing the brown water to spill onto the floor. "For how long do we have to watch over them?"

"Don't worry." Nicholas said with a smirk. "To make the boy stronger, I created some fun obstacles for him."

"Oh?" Grey hummed with a small glint in his eyes. "How interesting."

"So please continue to watch over them."

"Fine, fine. But you better make it interesting." Grey muttered as he waved his hand towards the screen.

"Just sit back and watch, Double Charles."

Then the screen went blank.

"I didn't know you were there Phipps." Grey said without turning back to find his colleague and partner standing there with a new pot of tea in his hands. He silently sipped his tea as Phipps stood next to Grey.

"I was here the entire time." Phipps then silently refilled Grey's cup. "To me it seems like you are just jealous that the Phantomhive's heir is receiving all of the queen's attention."

"I am not jealous." Grey answered with a small pout.

Phipps gave a small smile as he placed his lips near Grey's ear and whispered, "Don't forget that you always have me Grey."

Grey suddenly grabbed the butter knife on the table and swiftly turned to press the knife against Phipps's neck. "You are my butler so you have to call me Grey-sama!" He hissed as he narrowed his eyes at the man.

"I am not your real butler." Phipps answered calmly, not flinching once from the sudden threat.

"But you are here." Then Grey lowered the knife and took the empty plate and shoved it against Phipps's chest. "I want more pastries by the way."

Phipps sighed before he took the plate to get more pastries but stopped when Grey chuckled, "I'm really excited to see that brat suffer."

Phipps stood there silently for a few minutes before he replied, "Grey, you really should stop that unhealthy hobby of yours." Then he left the room to get more pastries.

**XxXx**

After the tiring day, Sebastian and Ciel returned to Ciel's room. As soon as they returned, Ciel shed his school jacket and jumped onto the bed with a sigh. He quickly loosened his necktie as he stared up at the blank ceiling.

Sebastian picked up Ciel's jacket and asked, "Will you take a bath tonight Bocchan?"

"Of course." Ciel sighed as he turned to lie on his side with his back towards Sebastian.

"Bocchan, may I ask you a question?" Ciel lifted his arms and waved his hand to have Sebastian continue. "Do you know the rules of the duel?"

"Ah!" Ciel exclaimed before he turned so he was lying face up on the bed. "I totally forgot about that. So what do we do for the duel?"

Sebastian sighed, "Bocchan is intelligent but in things like this you are very hot-headed."

"What did you say?"

Sebastian ignored Ciel as he continued, "The duel is a fencing showdown with the master or mistress's butlers. Whosever's butler receives the most points will be the winner."

"I thought it was a duel between me and that Indian guy!"

Sebastian then kneeled in front of the bed which caused Ciel to sit up to look at his butler. Then Sebastian took Ciel's hand and said softly, "A butler receives his power from his master or mistress's trust. So please Bocchan, give me your words of trust."

Ciel studied Sebastian's serious looking expression before he clicked his tongue with a, "Tch." Then he slapped Sebastian's hands away before he stood up and announced, "I am going to take a bath."

Sebastian followed Ciel with his eyes before he stood up and followed Ciel to the bathroom. Ciel turned when he got to the doorway and glared at Sebastian. "What are you doing?" Ciel hissed.

"It is the butler's job to help wash the master's body. Of course, when serving the mistress that will be a different case."

"You can't be serious." Ciel groaned.

Sebastian then flashes Ciel the most brilliant smile as he placed one hand above his heart. Then he said, "Of course I am serious Bocchan."

Then the door slammed right on Sebastian's face.

**XxXx**

The next day the duel was held during the night. The moon was already high up in the sky as an owl hooted in the distance. In the large gardens of the academy, there was a large chessboard. There were no pawns in sight except at the place where the king was supposed to be placed sat Ciel and Soma at the opposite sides of each other. Their butlers stood in front of them proudly, their eyes totally focused on the enemy. Soma was wearing a white Indian uniform that was scattered with white diamonds. On his head he wore a gold head piece that was decorated with beautiful peacock feathers. Agni, whom usually wore Indian clothing, wore a white butler's suit. Ciel on the other hand wore a black suit with shorts and long boots that were decorated with black ribbons. On top of his head sat a small silk hat with black feather and black roses while on his chest there was a corsage made from a single black rose and black beads. Sebastian on the other hand wore his usual black suit.

The headmistress stood in the middle of the chessboard with her butler standing behind her. She held two fencing swords in her hands with an unusually serious expression. The rest of the students, who were also dressed nicely for the occasion, sat at the edge of the chessboard with their butlers standing behind them. Sweets and tea were laid out in front of them as they waited anxiously for the duel to begin.

After a few minutes of silence, the headmistress turned to look at both Ciel and Soma, her bright red dress moving along with her movements. Then she nodded her head towards the two butlers before she opened her mouth to speak. But Soma was the one who spoke first: "I want to change a few rules headmistress."

The headmistress sharply turned to look at Soma and snapped, "I have not heard of changing the rules, Soma Kadar. You should have told me this earlier."

But Soma just gave the headmistress a small nod before he continued on. "I want our butlers to duel with real swords and the butler that falls on their knees will lose. How is that?"

"That's too dangerous!" Elizabeth shouted from the side as she glanced at the two butlers warily.

"I don't really understand but I agree with Elizabeth-sama!" Elizabeth's butler Finnian butted in which caused the other students to start talking.

"It's fine isn't it?" Alois shouted over the noise, "This is a lot more interesting in my opinion."

The mistress sighed. She turned towards her butler and asked him to get two real swords as she gave him the fake swords. The butler bowed before he ran off towards the school building. Excited murmurs started within the students about the sudden change of rule while the two dueling butlers returned to their masters' side.

"Agni, under the name of Krishna you must win this duel. I want you to get rid of that midget!" Soma shouted as he glared at where Ciel sat.

"_Jo Agya_. With this right hand of god I shall defeat Sebastian-dono, Soma-sama."

Sebastian on the other hand went on one knee and took Ciel's gloved hand. Sebastian kissed his hand gently as he whispered, "Bocchan, you do not have to worry. Please just give me a few words of your trust then I will make sure that I will win the duel for you."

However Ciel did not say anything as he bit his lips anxiously. He was told yesterday from Sebastian that they would not fight with real swords; therefore, he was worried for his butler. But he swore that he would never mention that out loud.

Soon enough the headmistress's butler returned with two real swords and the two butlers left their masters to walk towards the middle of the chess board. The headmistress silently handed each of them their swords before she stepped away from them.

"Start!" The headmistress shouted and the fight began with Agni slashing at Sebastian with the result of a small scratch on Sebastian's uniform. The duel continued with Agni at the upper hand. Sebastian's uniform had scratches all over it while his face was scratched at many places.

"How one-sided." Grey muttered under his breath as he nibbled on some scones.

Elizabeth, Finnian, and Meirin watched the entire duel terrified while everyone else except Grell watched the whole ordeal nonchalantly. Grell watched the entire duel with excitement as he took several snap shots of a bloodied Sebastian. Will then made a mental note to confiscate that camera when the duel was over.

Ciel watched with a sense dread building inside of him. He gripped the arms of the chair rather tightly as he bit his lips harder. Then Agni thrust his sword forward and sliced Sebastian's arm, causing blood to flow from his arms.

"Tch." Ciel then stood up from his throne and shouted, "Sebastian this is an order! Win this duel no matter what!"

"Yes my lord." Sebastian whispered then in a swift movement, suddenly Agni was on his knees with the sword at his throat. Everyone had no idea what happened; therefore, they silently stared in shock at the two butlers. Agni blinked, completely confused with the sudden turn of events. Agni believed he was winning but he never let his guard down at all; however, he never thought that he will get defeated in a mere second. Ciel too stared at them in shock, unsure whether he was watching an illusion instead. But Ciel understood that this was reality when Sebastian sighed and lowered his sword. He gave a small smile and walked towards the headmistress and gave her the sword. The headmistress took the sword from Sebastian with a knowing smile which Sebastian returned with his own. Then Sebastian slowly walked towards Ciel and when he stopped in front of him, he gave a small bow. Ciel studied Sebastian in wonder as Sebastian lowered himself to his knees.

"I did as you ordered my lord." Sebastian began as he stared into Ciel's eyes. "Are you willing to give me an award Bocchan?"

Then Ciel noticed that smirk on Sebastian's lips. Ciel's eyes widened before he narrowed them to glare at his butler. His lips twitched with annoyance as he opened them.

"You bastard."


End file.
